peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Covers Compilations
As a connoisseur of cover versions, Peel cast his net widely for unusual takes of songs originally recorded by other performers. One reliable source of such material was various artists (v/a) covers compilations, which offered themed collections for the DJ to explore, starting from seasonal releases across an unexpected range of genres. Favourite albums included the Imaginary tribute series from the Manchester label of the same name, which inspired an outbreak of similar indie anthologies in the late 80s and early 90s, while the first “Exotic Beatles” CD focused on radically different interpretations of tunes by the Fab Four. The list below features known plays by Peel of v/a covers compilations, released on that basis and therefore excluding multi-artist albums that happened to contain covers alone because none of performers wrote original material. It also ignores any releases featuring a single musician claiming to be multiple artists, such the “Hybrid Kids” album of Morgan Fisher. Plays The following list is chronological, by first known play by Peel. Please add more information if known. (LP - Beyond The Wildwood - A Tribute To Syd Barrett) Imaginary ILLUSION 001 *03 June 1987: Mock Turtles: No Good Trying *09 June 1987: SS-20: Arnold Layne (LP - Sgt. Pepper Knew My Father) NME *09 February 1988: Fall: A Day In The Life *09 February 1988: Sonic Youth: Within You Without You *09 February 1988: Wedding Present: Getting Better *09 February 1988: Triffids: Good Morning Good Morning *10 February 1988: Fall: A Day In The Life *12 February 1988 (BFBS): Wedding Present: Getting Better *12 February 1988 (BFBS): Sonic Youth: Within You, Without You *19 February 1988 (BFBS): Fall: A Day In The Life *29 February 1988: Sonic Youth: Within You Without You *19 December 1988: Fall: A Day In The Life *13 July 1991: Sonic Youth: Within You, Without You *13 July 1991: Wedding Present: It's Getting Better *14 July 1991: Fall: A Day In The Life *10 August 1992 (BFBS): Fall: A Day in the Life *02 December 1998: Fall: A Day In The Life *18 March 2003: Fall: A Day In The Life (LP / CD - Fast 'n' Bulbous: A Tribute to Captain Beefheart) Imaginary ILLUSION 002 *31 May 1988 (Radio Bremen): Sonic Youth: Electricity *07 June 1988: Primevals: China Pig *13 July 1991: Sonic Youth: Electricity *31 July 1992: Sonic Youth: Electricity *23 July 1993: Sonic Youth: Electricity *01 August 1993 (BFBS): Sonic Youth: Electricity (LP / CD - Til Things Are Brighter...A Tribute To Johnny Cash) Red Rhino * 10 August 1988: Tracey And Melissa Beehive: Five Feet High And Risin' * 15 August 1988: Mekons: Folsom Prison Blues * 16 August 1988: Marc Almond: Man In Black * 16 August 1988 (Radio Bremen): David McComb: Country Boy * 30 August 1988: David McComb: Country Boy (LP / CD - Shangri-La - A Tribute To The Kinks) Imaginary ILLUSION 003 *15 May 1989: Thanes: Who'll Be In The Next Line *22 May 1989: Cataran: Days *26 May 1989 (BFBS): Thanes: Who'll Be The Next In Line *31 May 1989: Wolfhounds: I'm Not Like Everybody Else (LP / CD - Time Between - A Tribute To The Byrds) Imaginary ILLUSION 004 *06 June 1989: Dinosaur Jr.: I'll Feel A Whole Lot Better *15 June 1989: Dinosaur Jr.: I'll Feel A Whole Lot Better *07 July 1991: Dinosaur Jr.: I'll Feel A Whole Lot Better (LP / CD - The Bridge - A Tribute To Neil Young) Caroline *07 August 1989: Dinosaur Jr.: Lotta Love *Early August 1989 (BBC World Service): Pixies: Winterlong *08 August 1989: Pixies: Winterlong *09 August 1989: Sonic Youth: Computer Age *10 August 1989: Flaming Lips: After the Goldrush *15 August 1989: Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: Helpless *19 August 1989 (BFBS): Pixies: Winterlong *26 August 1989 (BFBS): Dinosaur Jr.: Lotta Love *31 August 1989: Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: Helpless *02 September 1989 (BFBS): Sonic Youth: Computer Age *02 September 1989 (BFBS): Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: Helpless *02 September 1989 (BFBS): Loop: Cinnamon Girl *02 September 1989 (BFBS): Soul Asylum: Barstool Blues *03 November 1991: Dinosaur Jr.: Lotta Love *24 November 1991: Pixies: Winterlong (LP / CD - Stoned Again - A Tribute To The Stones) Imaginary ILLUSION 006 *01 February 1990: Inspiral Carpets: Gimme Shelter *08 February 1990: Family Cat: Rocks Off *24 February 1990 (BFBS): Inspiral Carpets: Gimme Shelter *03 March 1990 (BFBS): Family Cat: Rocks Off *13 July 1991: Family Cat: Rocks Off (2xLP / CD - Every Band Has A Shonen Knife Who Loves Them) Giant *28 March 1990: Sonic Youth: Burning Farm *29 March 1990: Sonic Youth: Burning Farm *12 May 1990 (BFBS): Sonic Youth: Burning Farm *27 January 1991: Babes In Toyland: Watching Girl *16 February 1991 (BFBS): Babes In Toyland: Watching Girl *07 September 1991: Babes In Toyland: Watching Girl (2xLP / 2xCD - The Last Temptation Of Elvis) NME *04 April 1990: Jesus And Mary Chain: Guitar Man *04 April 1990: Cath Carroll & Steve Albini: King Creole *04 April 1990: Vivian Stanshall & Big Boys: (There's) No Room To Rhumba In A Sports Car *05 April 1990: Cramps: Jailhouse Rock *12 April 1990: Cath Carroll & Steve Albini: King Creole *30 April 1990: Cath Carroll & Steve Albini: King Creole *12 May 1990 (BFBS): Cath Carroll & Steve Albini: King Creole *12 May 1990 (BFBS): Jesus And Mary Chain: Guitar Man *19 May 1990 (BFBS): Viv Stanshall & The Big Boys: (There's) No Room To Rhumba In A Sports Car *19 May 1990 (BFBS): Pop Will Eat Itself: Rock-A-Hula Baby (LP / CD - Alvin Lives (In Leeds)) Midnight Music *17 April 1990: Wedding Present: Make Me Smile (Come Up And See Me) *18 April 1990: Cud: Bohemian Rhapsody *24 April 1990: Siddeleys: Love Grows (Where My Rosemary Goes) *25 April 1990: Wedding Present: Make Me Smile (Come Up And See Me) *09 May 1990: Wedding Present: Make Me Smile (Come Up And See Me) *24 May 1990: Lush: Chirpy Chirpy Cheep Cheep *26 May 1990 (BFBS): Wedding Present: Make Me Smile (Come Up And See Me) *26 May 1990 (BFBS): Siddeleys: Love Grows (Where My Rosemary Goes) *22 August 1990: Wedding Present: Make Me Smile (Come Up And See Me) *14 July 1991: Popguns: Bye Bye Baby (LP / CD ‎– !!!Here Ain't The Sonics!!!) Popllama, Estrus Records *25 April 1990: Surf Trio: Strychnine *26 May 1990 (BFBS): Surf Trio: Strychnine *26 May 1990 (BFBS): Thee Headcoats: You've Got Your Head On Backwards *29 May 1990: Surf Trio: Strychnine *09 June 1990 (BFBS): Screaming Trees: Psycho (LP / CD - If 6 Was 9 - A Tribute To Jimi Hendrix) Imaginary ILLUSION 008 *08 May 1990: Shamen: Purple Haze *29 May 1990: Shamen: Purple Haze (LP / CD - Smiles, Vibes & Harmony: A Tribute To Brian Wilson) Demilo *04 June 1990: Sonic Youth: I Know There's An Answer *18 June 1990: Sonic Youth: I Know There's An Answer (LP / CD - Heaven And Hell Vol 1 - A Tribute To Velvet Underground) Imaginary ILLUSION 016 *14 October 1990: Wedding Present: She's My Best Friend *14 October 1990: James: Sunday Morning *20 October 1990: Ride: European Son *20 October 1990: Nirvana: Here She Comes Now *03 November 1990 (BFBS): Ride: European Son *03 November 1990 (BFBS): Wedding Present: She's My Best Friend *03 November 1990 (BFBS): James: Sunday Morning *04 November 1990: Wedding Present: She's My Best Friend *29 December 1990: Wedding Present: She's My Best Friend *06 July 1991: Ride: European Son *07 July 1991: Wedding Present: She’s My Best Friend *13 July 1991: James: Sunday Morning (LP / CD - Rutles Highway Revisited) Shimmy Disc *26 January 1991: Galaxie 500: Cheese & Onions (LP / CD - Through The Looking Glass - 1966) Imaginary ILLUSION 023 *26 January 1991: Ride: Eight Miles High *26 January 1991: Levellers 5: Eleanor Rigby *26 January 1991: Family Cat: Bus Stop *09 February 1991 (BFBS): Ride: Eight Miles High *13 July 1991: Family Cat: Bus Stop *13 July 1991: Ride: Eight Miles High *13 July 1991: Levellers 5: Eleanor Rigby *14 July 1991: Barbel: Winchester Cathedral (CD, 2xLP - Where The Pyramid Meets The Eye - A Tribute To Roky Erickson) WEA *09 February 1991: Julian Cope: I Have Always Been Here Before *10 February 1991: Butthole Surfers: Earthquake *23 February 1991 (BFBS): Jesus & Mary Chain: Reverberation (Doubt) *02 March 1991: Lou Ann Barton: Don't Slander Me *02 March 1991 (BFBS): Lou Ann Barton: Don't Slander Me *02 March 1991 (BFBS): Butthole Surfers: Earthquake *07 July 1991: Butthole Surfers: Earthquake *14 July 1991: Jesus & Mary Chain: Reverberation (Doubt) (2xCD - Rubáiyát (Elektra's 40th Anniversary)) Elektra *06 July 1991: Happy Mondays: Tokoloshe Man *07 July 1991: Cure: Hello, I Love You *07 July 1991: Billy Bragg: Seven And Seven Is *07 July 1991: Pixies: Born In Chicago *14 July 1991: Sugarcubes: Motorcycle Mama *03 November 1990 (BFBS): Happy Mondays: Tokoloshe Man *03 November 1990 (BFBS): Billy Bragg: Seven & Seven Is *03 November 1990 (BFBS): Pixies: Born In Chicago *10 November 1990: Billy Bragg: Seven & Seven Is *10 November 1990: Happy Mondays: Tokoloshe Man (CD - Out Of Time - The Very Best Of The Imaginary Tribute Series) Imaginary ILL CD 031 *07 July 1991: Shamen: Purple Haze *10 November 1991: Sonic Youth: Electricity (2xLP - I’m Your Fan: The Songs Of Leonard Cohen By…) EastWest *28 September 1991: Pixies: I Can't Forget (2x7" - Alice Cooper Tribute) Sub Pop *06 October 1991: Sonic Youth: Is It My Body *18 October 1991 (BFBS): Sonic Youth: Is It My Body *19 October 1991: Sonic Youth: Is It My Body *Peel 002 (Radio Bremen): Sonic Youth: Is It My Body (LP /CD - Heaven And Hell Vol 3 - A Tribute To The Velvet Underground) Imaginary ILLUSION 022 *18 January 1992: Swervedriver: Jesus *02 February 1992: Swervedriver: Jesus (LP / CD - Outlaw Blues) Imaginary ILLUSION 014 *09 May 1992: Thurston, Kim & Epic: Sitting On A Barbed Wire Fence *23 May 1992: Poster Children: Isis *24 May 1992 (BFBS): Thurston, Kim And Epic: Sitting On A Barbed Wire Fence (3xLP / 3xCD - Ruby Trax - The NME's Roaring Forty) NME *25 September 1992: Fall: The Legend Of Xanadu *26 September 1992: Wedding Present: Cumberland Gap *26 September 1992: Fall: The Legend Of Xanadu *26 September 1992: Jesus & Mary Chain: Little Red Rooster *02 October 1992: Fall: Legend Of Xanadu *03 October 1992: Ride: The Model *03 October 1992: Wedding Present: Cumberland Gap *03 October 1992: Jesus And Mary Chain: Little Red Rooster *05 October 1992 (BBC World Service): Billy Bragg: When Will I See You Again? *09 October 1992: Curve: I Feel Love *11 October 1992 (BFBS): Ride: The Model *11 October 1992 (BFBS): Billy Bragg: When Will I See You Again? *16 October 1992: Fall: Legend Of Xanadu *17 October 1992: Fall: The Legend Of Xanadu *23 October 1992: Fall: Legend Of Xanadu *01 January 1993: Fall: Legend Of Xanadu FF#5 *21 February 1993 (BFBS): Fall: Legend Of Xanadu *21 March 1993 (BFBS): Fall: The Legend Of Xanadu (CD - Masters Of Misery - Black Sabbath: An Earache Tribute) Toy's Factory * 20 March 1993: Fudge Tunnel: Changes * 27 March 1993: Pitch Shifter: N.I.B. * 08 May 1993: Pitch Shifter: N.I.B. (LP / CD - Outlaw Blues Volume Two - A Tribute To Bob Dylan) Imaginary *26 March 1993: PJ Harvey: Highway 61 Revisited *10 April 1993 (BFBS): PJ Harvey: Highway 61 Revisited (CD - Gimme Shelter) Food *26 March 1993: Tom Jones & New Model Army: Gimme Shelter *02 April 1993: Pop Will Eat Itself Vs Gary Clail Vs Ranking Roger Vs Mighty Diamonds Vs On U Sound System: Gimme Shelter *05 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Voice Of The Beehive & Jimmy Somerville: Gimme Shelter *10 April 1993 (BFBS): Pop Will Eat Itself Vs Gary Clail Vs Ranking Roger Vs Mighty Diamonds Vs On U Sound System: Gimme Shelter (CD - The Exotic Beatles - Part One) Exotica *04 June 1993: Derek Enright MP: Eleanor Rigby in Latin *11 June 1993: Brian Sewell: Her Majesty *19 June 1993 (BFBS): Emi Bonilla Y Su Cuadro: Ella Te Quieres ('She Loves You') *19 June 1993: Emi Bonilla Y Su Cuadro: Ella Te Quieres ('She Loves You') *25 June 1993: Metropolitan Police Male Voice Choir: When I’m 64 *26 June 1993 (BFBS): Derek Enright M.P.: Eleanor Rigby *02 July 1993: Los Mustang: Please Please Me *09 July 1993: Derek Enright MP: Eleanor Rigby *10 July 1993: Balsara & His Singing Sitars: I Want To Hold Your Hand *17 July 1993 (BFBS): Brian Sewell: Her Majesty *24 July 1993 (BFBS): Balsara And His Singing Sitars: Let Me Hold Your Hand *24 July 1993 (BFBS): Quests: I'll Be Back (CD - If I Were A Carpenter) A&M *05 August 1994: Sonic Youth: Superstar *05 August 1994: Babes In Toyland: Calling Occupants Of Interplanetary Craft *13 August 1994 (BFBS): Sonic Youth: Superstar *13 August 1994 (BFBS): Babes In Toyland: Calling Occupants Of Interplanetary Craft *20 August 1994: Sonic Youth: Superstar *03 September 1994 (BFBS): Sonic Youth: Superstar *17 December 1994: Sonic Youth: Superstar (3x10" - We're All Normal And We Want Our Freedom - A Tribute To Arthur Lee And Love) Alias *06 August 1994: Johnson: Dream *06 August 1994 (BFBS): Eggs: Willow Willow *06 August 1994 (BFBS): Smack Dab: Bummer In The Summer (LP / CD - Beat The Retreat - Songs By Richard Thompson) Capitol / EMI *20 January 1995: June Tabor: Genesis Hall *21 January 1995: Bob Mould: Turning Of The Tide *27 January 1995: Loudon Wainwright III & Shawn Colvin: A Heart Needs A Home *04 February 1995 (BFBS): Loudon Wainwright III & Shawn Colvin: A Heart Needs A Home (LP / CD - Abbasalutely) Flying Nun * 23 February 1996: Loves Ugly Children: Honey, Honey * 02 March 1996 (BFBS): Superette: Knowing Me, Knowing You (CD - A Tribute To Spacemen 3) Rocket Girl ‎ *05 May 1998: Mogwai: Honey *07 May 1998: Arab Strap: Revolution (CD - Instant Karma 2002 - A Tribute To John Lennon) Uncut *01 October 2002: Robert Wyatt: Love Links *Wikipedia: List Of Tribute Albums *Covered in glory: the tribute albums that saved careers and changed lives (Guardian, 2018) Category:Compilations Category:Discography